


Maybe

by averywiitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, Crying, Emotional Porn, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya Has Feelings, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywiitch/pseuds/averywiitch
Summary: After the survivors of the Hope's Peak Academy High School killing game move into a large house provided by the Future Foundation, Toko withdraws herself from the rest. Byakuya realizes he actually misses her and confronts her about it.The epitome of porn with feelings.Meant to take place after DR Trigger Happy Havoc, but before Ultimate Despair Girls.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Maybe

In addition to becoming members of the Future Foundation, the survivors of the Hope’s Peak Academy’s High School killing game were also granted appropriate accommodations. The large two-story house even had several vacant rooms, as the only ones occupied belonged to the aforementioned survivors: Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri, Toko Fukawa and Yasuhiro Hagakure. 

After their escape, it was inevitable that the group became a whole lot closer than before. There was a new level of trust that was unparalleled to what anyone else could imagine. That being said, Hiro preferred to be on his own, primarily meditating and honing in on his craft when he wasn’t out enjoying sporting activities and eating large meals with Hina. Makoto and Kyoko spent most of their time working vigorously for the Future Foundation; even their free time was spent brainstorming on how to spread their reach even further. 

Byakuya was ever-so skilled in meetings with the higher-ups, but apart from that he spent the majority of his time in the vast library that accompanied their house. Most of the selection were pieces he had already read, perused, or read twice, however there were still quite a few he was unfamiliar with. Thus, any time spent at home was seen to him as an opportunity to seek more information.

If it weren’t obvious, Toko was a bit unsure of what to do with her newfound free time. Before the incident, she had spent much of her time writing, or at the very least daydreaming about new concepts for her novels. As a former recluse, now housemate to the others, there was a great deal of confliction within her. In fact, most of the others in the house rarely saw her outside of her own room. For, she was generally either writing in silence or hovering by the door, attempting to work up the courage to initiate any sort of group quality time.

These days, her habit of hovering around Byakuya had even lessened, as she slowly gained more agency against her alternate personality. She previously tended to his every need whilst he read and frequently fawned over him, but these days she kept her distance. In fact, she was so absent that Byakuya began to miss it. He passed this feeling off as a simple need to be desired—who doesn’t want that?

_ Someone as affluent as me is expected to draw attention,  _ he thought to himself.  _ It’s not so odd to want something that was previously a part of your daily life. If one stopped drinking tea after indulging in it every day prior, there would obviously be some withdrawal, whether that manifests into physical symptoms or emotional desire. _

_ Physical symptoms, huh.  _ He sipped his cup of earl grey and went back to reading.

Byakuya had given the day’s prior notions some consideration and decided to confront Toko about her behavior since moving into their new dwelling.

As he walked through the house, he overheard Hina and Makoto’s banter in the kitchen and thought to himself that he was thankful he no longer had to occupy such a large space on his own.

_ That’s a bit pathetic,  _ he reflected.

Upon arriving at Toko's bedroom, he noticed that the door was closed shut. This was not so unexpected, as living with five other people naturally increases the need for privacy. He decided to knock anyway.

“Toko, I would like to have a chat with you,” he said after rapping the door several times.

“Ah! Uh-um one moment please,” the voice inside said frantically. 

There was a slight creak of her mattress against the bed frame, and the suggestion of Toko shuffling across her room towards her dresser, which Byakuya could hear her sliding open. He noticed that her voice appeared unusually surprised, but he supposed that was to be somewhat expected, as he had never personally come to her door before. 

_ Still, a bit dramatic,  _ he thought.

“Will you hurry it up?” he demanded.

Abruptly, the door flung open and there stood Toko, just a few inches shorter than him dressed in a rather haphazard getup.

She looked up at him with glossy eyes as he said, “What on earth are you wearing? Don’t you iron your clothes?”

“Oh, u-um I’m s-sorry Master Byakuya, it’s j-just that you caught me a bit off g-guard a-and…”

“Nevermind. I’ve come to talk to you about your recent absence in the house,” he stated.

“O-oh. U-um, w-what do you mean?”

For some reason, he didn’t think he would have to explain himself.

“Well, I must admit I was growing rather used to you tending to me,” he remarked.

“O-oh!” Toko’s posture straightened slightly as she perked up. “Did you u-uh… miss me?” The hope in her eyes was pitiful.

“Ha! Don’t flatter yourself too much,” Byakuya stated blankly as he avoided eye contact. He blushed slightly.

Toko knew Byakuya well enough to realize that most of his aggression was a front. She decided to push this point a bit further.

“Of c-course you don’t think about me. M-Master Byakuya has much more to w-worry about than a s-stupid girl like me…” she teased as she twirled the end of one of her braids between her fingers.

Meanwhile, she was purposefully inching closer to him. Byakuya was no stranger to Toko’s insistence on touching him. At any given moment, she was likely to grab his arm needily or force a hand-hold upon him. He was not one to prefer physical contact with others, however Toko’s desire for him was, at the very least, appreciated.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…” he responded.

Byakuya, albeit still generally rude and stuck-up, began treating Toko with a bit more care after the incident. It wasn’t that he thought he should, he just simply did not seem to mind her as much.

“ _ I _ think you m-miss me l-loitering around you so often,” she said moving closer to him still.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Byakuya asked nervously as he realized she was only about hand’s width away from him.

“I th-think you like me f-following you around… does it make you feel… powerful?” Byakuya could barely handle this statement. Of course he felt powerful, but that wasn’t because she made him so. He was powerful on his own. However, he had to admit that his heart rate had exponentially increased since she slowly made her way closer to him. For once, he decided to say nothing. However, unbeknownst to him, he began blushing much deeper than before.

“You can t-tell me if I’m wrong, M-Master, but something tells me I’m not.” Toko made a quick glance down to Byakuya’s trousers and then back up again. She was noticeably drooling now, and she either did not notice or did not care.

Usually, Byakuya would brush aside her blatant sexual advances, but for whatever reason this time felt different. He felt anxious, unlike the typical feeling of annoyance. He may be the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, but he certainly wasn’t used to girls fawning over him like Toko ritually did.

He suddenly realized the reason why he felt so hot, and why Toko found it amusing to look down instead of making eye contact. He was too embarrassed to entertain the idea that he was hard.  _ As much as I can repress my sentiments, there is little point in denying what nature has intended for humans to do,  _ he thought to himself.

“What do you want?” Byakuya asked with a slightly shaky voice.

“I w-want you to tell me what y-you want,” Toko insisted as she gently pressed both of her hands on Byakuya's chest.

At this moment, Byakuya realized that he was still halfway into the hallway. He swiftly pushed Toko into her room to make way for himself and closed the door behind him.

“Consider this simply as a means to an end,” he said coldly, “and don’t go telling the others about it either.”

He pushed her against the nearest wall, leaving her vulnerable. She was elated at his unpredictable response to her advances.  _ It’s finally happening,  _ she thought.

He brought up one of his hands to her cheek and went in for a kiss. Their lips touched gently and they hovered there for a moment. Byakuya’s free hand came up to her other cheek so that he was holding her head in his hands. Toko had played this moment a thousand times over in her head. Byakuya had entertained the concept once or twice.

As much as he appeared annoyed and irritable, it was somewhat performative. There was a time in Byakuya’s life when he truly did feel angry at the world. He belittled others in order to reclaim his own agency. Though, contrary to popular belief, he did have feelings. His attempt to confront Toko was realistically a poor attempt at reaching out to a friend. As much as she sometimes frustrated him, he really did miss having her around. Although obsessive and needy, she was also a genius; one of so few that could actually keep up a conversation with Byakuya.

_ Her lips are surprisingly soft,  _ he thought. He decided to deepen the kiss and Toko followed suit. With every action he took, she followed. She eventually wrapped both of her arms around his neck and adjusted her posture to be closer to him. Wanting to take charge, she gently bit his lip between kisses and Byakuya made a quiet moan. She was delighted that she could have any influence over him, albeit small.

“You actually don’t smell too bad,” he mumbled.

“I do shower!” she said defensively.

Byakuya smirked slightly and made his way down to her neck. There, he laid gentle kisses in the crook of her neck at first. Then, once he had become familiar with the area, he began to suck and bite at her skin slightly, leaving small marks on her skin. Small moans left Toko’s mouth as Byakuya left a trail of his affection. 

As he moved down, it became more difficult for him to have access to what he wanted. He pulled away and looked at Toko, who feared that her dream had come to an end. Instead, he grabbed her hand and led her to her own bed. As her back was to the foot of the mattress, he pushed her so she fell backwards.

She was delighted by his newfound dominance. It was no longer authoritative to disparage her, but rather to excite her. She became very excited indeed.

As she lay there, Byakuya began to get on the bed with her, crawling over her as he discarded his jacket. Once he was on top of her, knees on either side of her body, he placed one hand firmly on the mattress next to her head. He bent down and began to kiss her neck once more, eliciting more muffled noises from Toko. 

With his free hand, he began gently caressing her thigh. He managed to find the small area of skin where her stockings nearly missed the edge of her skirt. At this, she squirmed a bit. He enjoyed the way he could make her move—how he had control over her.

“M-Master…” uttered Toko.

Byakuya was tempted to ask her to use his actual name, but having her address him as her superior was surprisingly attractive.

“Hm?” he mumbled, still enjoying the softness of her neck.

“C-can I take off y-your clothes?” she asked.

Byakuya didn’t know why he hadn’t done this earlier. He straightened his back and sat back down, now straddling her. He began unbuttoning his own shirt while Toko fiddled with his belt and eventually the zipper to his pants. As she did this, she subconsciously nibbled on and licked her lips. Once he had gotten his shirt off, he flipped onto his back, now next to Toko. He began to shimy his trousers off revealing just his underwear.

Toko decided to take the lead and straddle him like he had just done with her. She placed both of her hands gently on his chest and swung her right leg over the top of his torso until it landed on the opposite side of her left. She was sitting directly on his crotch and could now feel the expected stiffness beneath his undergarments. This feeling made her more aroused than she already was.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was delighted by her confidence. Honestly, if she hadn't done it, he may have placed her there himself. He pushed himself up so that his back rested against the headboard and pillows. Then, he placed both of his hands on her waist and began to stroke her sides with his thumbs. He looked at her, their gazes now equally eye-level, and thought to himself that she looked prettier than before. She appeared softer to him now.

“Am I p-prettier now that I’m not s-stalking you?” she joked, as if reading his mind.

She may be needy, but Toko was also self-aware. She understood that she often pestered Byakuya with merely her presence. However, her infatuation with him was something she could not shake. Their current situation definitely did not help. Rather, it gave her hope for what the future may bring for them.

Byakuya ignored her question and instead asked, “May I remove your shirt?”

Unable to properly respond, Toko simply nodded. As Byakuya began to unbutton her blouse, he realized that she was not wearing a bra underneath. He decided to ask again, “is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Toko responded lovingly. She smiled at him as she looked deeply into his eyes. There was something in her stare that implied she had not expected her needs to be considered. She seemed grateful, and that made Byakuya feel rather sad. He made a mental note to be gentler with her from now on.

He slipped Toko’s shirt off of her shoulders and tossed it off of the side of the bed. He placed his hands back on her hips and admired her chest for a moment. Her breasts were quite small, but perky and cute nonetheless. He looked back up at her flushed face and wrapped his arms around her torso, bringing her closer to him. Their chests touched as he went in to kiss her once again.

The feeling of her nipples touching his chest was incredibly satisfying, but also comforting. Toko felt safe.

After tasting each other’s lips for a few more moments, Byakuya sent one of his hands down to her butt and squeezed it slightly. She squeaked and instinctually grinded into him. This elicited a groan of frustration from Byakuya, breaking their momentum. 

“A-ah… sorry!” Toko cried.

Instead of pushing away, Byakuya placed his other hand on Toko’s ass and gripped her. A brief moan escaped her lips. He pulled her into him and whispered in her ear, “I want you closer.”

Toko melted at his request and managed to get out a quiet, “c-can I take my skirt off?”

Byakuya gently pushed her off of him and onto her back beside him. She angled her arms up beside her head, signaling that she was open to him doing whatever he pleased to her. Getting on top of her again, he moved down to where her skirt was and began sliding it off. Once it was all the way down to her feet, he laid it aside and looked at her.

Toko was laying there, posed in such a way that she looked like a washed-up mermaid. She was wearing nothing besides her lacy underwear and her semi-opaque stockings which he preferred to leave on for… reasons. Her beautifully braided hair lay on either side of her, encircling her frame.

It was inevitable that he also noticed the scars on her upper left thigh, presumably carved by her alternate personality.

Toko noticed that he was staring at her thigh for a bit too long. She nervously moved both of her hands down to cover the marks out of embarrassment.

“She does that after she kills someone…” she stated. “One scar for every victim…” she trailed off. Toko was clearly avoiding eye contact out of fear of judgement.

Byakuya placed a single hand atop of hers and said, “it’s okay, and…” he paused for a moment before saying a sincere, “I’m sorry.”

Toko began to tear up slightly. Before streaks of water could spill out of her eyes, she reached one hand up to wipe them away.

“I-I’ve gotten used to it, but n-not to explaining it to anyone else,” she said.

“You can always tell me,” said Byakuya awkwardly. He was certainly not used to comforting others by any means. But, Toko knew that his simple offer spoke volumes. He was trying.

“W-well one time when I was little, a bunch of the other k-kids were bullying me… they t-tied me up to the play structure with j-jump ropes,” she began as she momentarily propped herself up by her elbows. “As much as I hated them, I c-couldn’t help but find a little bit of s-satisfaction in it. Up until then I-I had to be in c-control of myself. In that moment, I f-felt something I never h-had before…it was so exciting! I w-was someone else’s responsibility,” Toko explained.

“I know I need to be in control of her,” she continued, “but… it’s nice to not be in control sometimes too.”

Byakuya admired Toko’s ability to analyze her own feelings so effectively. This was something he had trouble doing himself. He hoped he could learn to have the insight into the human psyche that she so clearly did.

“Explains  _ her _ obsession with tying up men,” Byakuya said, referring to Toko’s murderous alter.

“Oh d-don’t worry. I-I won’t let her t-tie you up… that is unless you w-want me to,” she entertained.

“Hmph,” he smirked delightfully, “we’ll have to save that for next time it seems.” The prospect of getting murdered during an extremely vulnerable sexual act frightened him, even though he would never say it.

As Toko laid on her back once more, Byakuya bent down so that he was able to kiss the inner side of her thigh. Even with his limited experience, he knew this was an incredibly sensitive spot. Upon the light touch, Toko jerked underneath him. She could barely discern the difference between sexual pleasure and her being ticklish, but it did not matter. The end result was the same.

As Byakuya explored the lower half of her body, Toko brushed her hands through his hair, sometimes pulling at it gently. This feeling made him even more aroused, so he decided to lick up her thigh closer to her underwear.

At this, Toko arched her back as her head rolled back, simultaneously letting out a moan that she had attempted to stifle. Byakuya hid a smile as he discovered she was overwhelmingly sensitive. He continued kissing up both of her thighs until he arrived at the elastic waistband of her panties.

“Can I?” he motioned to his desire to remove her underwear.

“P-p-please,” she muttered, still with her eyes closed. She was clearly overstimulated and Byakuya was about to make it much worse.

With both hands, he grabbed each side of her underwear where they rested on her hips and began to slide it down her thighs, then calves, then onto the floor. Toko instinctually brought her knees together, either out of embarrassment or to protect herself.

“Is everything alright?” Byakuya asked her.

“Y-yes,” she said, releasing her tension and relaxing her body. She knew she could trust him to be careful with her while also giving her what she wanted.

Byakuya repositioned himself so that he allotted more room for her legs. He gripped both of her thighs in his hands, his thumbs pointing inwards towards the center of her body. Gently, he spread her legs apart and he bent down to kiss her stomach. As he did this, he moved one of his hands over to her crotch and placed a finger near the entrance to her vagina. He felt for the first time how wet she was, and it thoroughly aroused him.

As Byakuya explored the folds of her vulva with his fingers, she writhed beneath him. Toko attempted to suppress her moaning until Byakuya met his face with her ear once more and said, “you don’t have to keep quiet,” in a sultry voice. At this, he slowly inserted one of his digits inside of her. She had never been fingered before, but she loved the way it felt so far. He noticed this, and decided to insert one more finger before slowly pumping back and forth.

After a moment, Byakuya had been fingering her to no sort of gratification, so Toko decided to reach one of her own hands down and circle around her clit. Byakuya was immediately that much more turned on as he saw Toko playing with herself. 

Attempting to pleasure her more, Byakuya allowed his free hand to cup her breast, massaging at first. Then he began to fiddle with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it became hard. After this, he bent over and took her nipple into his mouth, stimulating it with his tongue and occasionally giving it a small nibble. 

“Oh, Byakuya!” she breathed.

Toko seemed to respond well to that, so he decided to give the same treatment to the other side. All the while, he was still fingering her while she focused on her most sensitive area. He moved his head towards her face and gave her a quick peck on the jaw before making his way down. He slowly removed his fingers from her so that he could replace them with his mouth. Toko withdrew her hand from herself to make room for him as she realized what he was doing. Before he went fully down on her, he remembered to remove his glasses and place them gently on the bed beside her where they wouldn’t be harmed.

Byakuya started by kissing her clit which made her flinch slightly. Then he used his tongue to make an upward motion between her labia. As he did this, she moaned his name, “Byakuya…” to which he smiled in satisfaction. He continued to explore her with his tongue as she writhed beneath him. He then focused on stimulating her most sensitive area, licking and sucking it as she reacted. He then slowly put one finger back inside her, and then another. He began to fuck her once again, making a “come here” motion with his fingers to increase her pleasure.

After a minute or so of stimulation, Toko cried “B-byakuya! I-I’m gonna…” but she did not get to finish her sentence before Byakuya gave her an order.

“Cum for me.”

She felt a heat rise up within her immediately as if she were about to boil and spill over. As she came into Byakuya’s hand, she practically drenched the nearby sheets with how much she had squirted out. Suddenly she became very embarrassed.

Byakuya released his fingers from within her once he knew she was done and kissed her cheek, not noticing how much Toko had actually released. She quickly managed to ball herself up, nervous that he thought she was gross for making such a mess. Byakuya was confused.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. The expression on his face was something Toko had never seen so intensely before… genuine concern.

“I-I-I made a m-mess… I-I’m s-sorry Master B-Byakuya,” Toko managed to say through otherwise silent tears.

“No, no, no, that’s okay!” Byakuya attempted to calm her down.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he affirmed, grabbing her shoulders. “Everyone does that.”

“R-really?” she asked as she sniffled.

_ Not really… _

“Yes really. It’s very normal, you needn’t worry,” he reassured her.

“M-master Byakuya?”

“Yes?”

“I know you haven’t g-gotten off yet, but… w-would you m-mind holding me for a while?” Toko imagined that he might roll his eyes and call her a baby at the request.

Instead, Byakuya grabbed a nearby blanket already on Toko’s bed and wrapped her in it to ensure security. He picked up his glasses from the mattress and then lifted her up bridal style before placing her in his lap as he sat up against the headboard. He put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

“Is this okay?” he checked in.

“Y-yes. This is p-perfect,” Toko replied.

They stayed in this position for a while, Byakuya encasing her in his arms and rocking her gently, Toko’s anxieties beginning to fade away.

Byakuya would sneak a quick kiss on her cheek every now and then and Toko would giggle and blush in response, but in general they remained fairly quiet.

Byakuya expected for them both to relieve each other of their sexual tension, that being the end of it. He never expected to have his feelings for her amplified in such a short amount of time. He was still looking forward to what may come next, but he definitely did not mind this intermission either. He surprisingly enjoyed being a caregiver.

Toko adjusted her body slightly so that her face easily accessed Byakuya’s. She still had issues with maintaining prolonged eye contact, so she focused on his lips instead. Byakuya noticed how long her eyelashes were. She brought her hands to cup his face and then leaned in to kiss him.

“I l-love you,” Toko said quietly between kisses.

Byakuya was fairly used to her saying this, primarily out of the obsession she had with him. Typically he would ignore it and cross his arms sternly, but right now the statement felt less compulsive and more endearing. He was not sure he loved her; he was honestly unsure if he liked her romantically at all.

_ Of course I like her,  _ he found himself internally reacting. He blushed at his realization.

“You are… pretty,” Byakuya managed to finally get out after moments of silence.

Toko made a happy hum and smiled whilst still kissing.

Feeling much more at ease, Toko pulled away from Byakuya’s lips and wriggled out of her blanket. She stood up and grabbed Byakuya’s white button-up shirt he had previously flung onto the ground and put it on.

“N-now your turn,” Toko said, eyeing Byakuya in a way that sent a chill up his spine.

Toko crawled back onto the bed and bent her knees to straddle him like before. Their mouths practically crashed into each other as they made out much more intensely than before. In a swift motion, they both pulled away briefly to remove their glasses and then returned to each other. 

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Toko and scratched her back lightly. She again tugged at his hair as her hands ran through it. After a bit of grinding, kissing and teasing, Toko wiggled backwards until she was closer to Byakuya’s groin.

“C-can I t-take them off?” Toko asked, referring to Byakuya’s underwear.

“Y-yes,” he responded nervously.

With the compliance of Byakuya, Toko slid his undergarments down his legs and tossed them aside. For the first time, Toko was able to see Byakuya in all of his glory. He was a bit embarrassed.

“S-stop staring,” he stuttered, looking across the room and shielding himself with his hands.

Toko had never seen this side of him, a side that was self-conscious and anxious. But he also looked angry.

“I-I’m sorry…” Toko said, dropping her head. Her shoulders slouched and she began to repeat in her head,  _ Stupid, you ruined it _ , _ you ruined it…  _

Byakuya noticed Toko’s change in posture and her habit of picking at her fingers.

“Um…” Byakuya started as he rose up to reach her, “Sorry… I, uh… haven’t done this before.” He placed one hand on her thigh.

Toko looked back up at him a bit perplexed. He had never apologized to her before.

“M-m-me neither,” confirmed Toko who was now fidgeting with the sleeves of Byakuya’s shirt that she occupied.

_ She looks so hot in that,  _ he thought. Then he went in to hug her. Toko was a bit confused, so she did not have time to hug him back before he pulled away and said, “Uh, continue,” before sitting back.

Toko smirked, seeing that he was attempting to keep up his serious demeanor. She wanted desperately for him to loosen up a bit. She laid down on her stomach between his legs, and playfully kicked her feet up in the air behind her. She was propped up on her elbows, head in her hands as she cutely looked up at him at this unusual angle. Her face was inches away from his dick, and she was more than eager to pleasure him in a moment.

“Lighten up,” said Toko as she poked Byakuya’s penis with her finger causing it to bob back and forth slightly. She giggled.

Byakuya blushed and attempted to stifle a laugh before saying “S-stop!” unable to stop himself from chuckling a bit. Toko rarely saw Byakuya smile, so this felt special to her.

Once they had centered themselves, Toko placed a hand on Byakuya’s inner thigh which made him shutter. She began tracing small circles on his skin while she bit her lip. Finally, she gently grabbed the base of his shaft to which he let out the breath he had been holding in. She placed her other hand on his thigh to gain more leverage and planted kisses on the soft and sensitive areas nearby.

“S-Stop teasing, Toko,” Byakuya said breathily, his eyes fluttering open and closed. 

Toko followed his command and began to slowly lick around the tip of his penis, causing his legs to squirm. She then started at the base, where her hand was, and licked up to the sensitive tip. Byakuya’s head dropped back and he moaned out, “Toko.”

Toko, internally congratulating herself, decided that now was the time to go down on him. Carefully, she placed her lips around his dick and began to take him in her mouth. She was slow at first, testing what she could handle and what felt good for both of them. Eventually, she picked up a bit of speed and started bobbing her head up and down.

_ She’s a bit teethy, but I don’t mind because it’s her,  _ Byakuya thought.  _ Why did I just think that!?  _

“F-uck,” exhaled Byakuya.

Toko’s drool eventually became enough lubricant to begin stroking Byakuya up and down with her hand as well. Simultaneously with her mouth and hand, she continued: up and down, up and down. After what only seemed like a short amount of time, Byakuya was almost at his breaking point.

Sensing this, Toko slowly took her hand away and raised her head, a small string of drool connecting her lips to the head of his dick.

“Why’d you stop?” Byakuya asked more concernedly than anything else.

“B-because I…” Toko trailed off.

“You what?” Byakuya sat upwards from the position he had slouched himself into.

“I-I want to f-fuck you,” Toko said with a desperate look in her eyes.

Byakuya was shocked by her assertion, and was even more so when she straddled him, hovering over his dick.

“Please,” he added as he grabbed Toko’s hips.

She lowered herself down onto him as slowly as she could. It hurt a bit as she had never properly been penetrated, however she was certainly wet enough to create an easy fit into her. Byakuya was pleased by the head she gave him, but this was definitely something he had not felt before. She was so warm.

Toko moaned slightly, getting herself situated to ride him when Byakuya asked, “Are you okay?”

Toko instinctually started biting at her thumb nail, with her other hand on Byakuya’s chest. Pulling her hand away from her mouth, she said, “Yes.” 

With both palms planted on Byakuya, she slowly lifted herself from him, nearly pulling out until she dropped back down. Byakuya sighed and flashed a smirk across his face. With his hands still on her hips, he helped guide her as she rocked up and down on him, getting gradually faster.

“Y-eah…” Byakuya uttered, barely assisting. He more or less rested his fingertips on Toko’s hip bones, but he was too distracted to actually lift her up and push her back down now. He closed his eyes to better feel the sensations she was providing.

Feeling off balance and realizing Byakuya’s relaxation, Toko decided to try something different. She moved her hands from Byakuya’s chest to directly behind her, between his legs. From here, she pushed herself up and backwards, so that Byakuya had a better view of what was actually going on. Toko continually rolled her hips backwards and forwards while simultaneously bouncing up and down.

Byakuya opened his eyes to see his dick completely erect and thrusting in and out of Toko. She was moving in such a way that accentuated where their bodies connected. Byakuya was beside himself by the sight of Toko in control of him like this. 

“Oh my god,” Byakuya breathed, “T-Toko, I’m…”

“Yes darling,” she said shakily but with a large grin on her face. She was drooling, because she knew what was coming next. Him.

“I-I…I’m going to… cum,” he barely got out before he grabbed her sides to pull her off of him. He pushed her down beside him, then leaned over the top of her, jerking himself off until he came onto Toko’s chest. She giggled as he did this. As much as she hated being the punchline to the joke, she certainly did not mind if Byakuya used her a little here and there.

Byakuya tried to catch his breath as he said, “S-sorry, Toko.”

“That’s okay M-Master Byakuya but umm…” she innocently pointed to the cum still on her.

Byakuya got off the bed, grabbed his glasses, and went to the restroom attached to Toko’s bedroom. He returned with a towel and began cleaning the fluid off of her.

“I’m not trying to continue the Togami lineage any time soon,” Byakuya joked.

“Maybe someday…” Toko looked up dreamily as she tapped her two index fingers together. Byakuya ignored that statement.

He then reached to grab his discarded underwear and slid them back on to his body. He found Toko’s panties and asked, “Do you want these?”

Toko grabbed them from his hand and slipped them on. Still wearing his button-up, she asked, “Do you want this back?” dreading the answer.

“No,” replied Byakuya, “my room is much too far away.” He then plotted himself beside her on the bed, pulling the blanket he had previously used to shelter Toko onto himself and her.

Byakuya remained stiff for a moment until he felt Toko nestle into his chest and reach an arm over his torso. He positioned his arm underneath her head and wrapped it around her shoulder. He looked down at her and thought to himself,  _ I could get used to this, _ and then quickly shook the thought from his mind. He began to daydream about what it might be like to hold her hand or fuck her again… 

“B-Byakuya?”

“Hm?” he hadn’t realized he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

“A-are you staying?” Toko asked hopefully.

“I can leave if you’d prefer,” he said half-awake.

“N-no! I-I just, um, r-really want to do that again… s-some time! N-not tonight!” Toko tripped over her words.

“Why not?” Byakuya mused, smirking once more.

“O-oh! Uh…”

Byakuya chuckled and turned on his side so that he was facing her. He wrapped his other arm over her body so that he was now fully holding her.

“B-Byakuya?”

“Hm?”

“D-do you l-love me?”

He took a moment to pause before he responded.

“Maybe,” he said and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
